Four of Diamonds
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: They come as time goes by, but the fact remains that some still say that diamonds are forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have issues. I know I do. But I got this particular challenge, and I couldn't help myself, so here it is: the first three drabbles I've ever managed to write for CI, which isn't mine by the way.

* * *

He gives her the first one the night he decides to take their relationship to the next level. There it is, in a black velvet box, a golden circle with a diamond in it…an engagement ring. She takes one look at it before nodding a reply, unable to speak, and as he rises to his feet and draws her into his arms before sliding it onto her finger, he can't help but wonder if life is finally perfect. She reaches up to kiss him, and he knows that it is.

* * *

The next two come at the same time. The date they've set will fall upon them come morning, and he's one of those that believes it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the actual wedding. So he shows up the night before, drawing the small box out of his pocket as she answers the door. Inside is a simple set of diamond earrings…and it is that set that will serve as her 'something new'.

* * *

The last one comes a few years down the road. She's lost the first one by this point, because of something that happened on the job. But things have been so hectic that he hasn't had the chance to do this before now. So when he goes down on one knee in their kitchen, she has no idea what he's doing. Until she sees the small box in his hand, the almost nervous look on his face, and the golden circle that is an exact replica of the one he gave her at the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Seeing as my muse thinks it's funny to make things less than obvious, the first one was supposed to have been between Bobby and Alex and this second one between Mike and Carolyn.

* * *

It starts to rain as he goes after her, one hand in his pocket to make sure that what's in there stays there. She's already halfway up the block and still walking. But this time, he's determined not to let her get away. They've already come too far for that. She stops as he calls out her name and turns, a startled expression crossing her face as she does. He's holding the last thing she'd have expected from him…an open box, with nothing other than a diamond engagement ring inside.

* * *

He's forgotten about her birthday again. Ironically enough, it falls on the day before the date they've set, which makes it even worse. If he can forget a birthday, he can forget an anniversary. He knows she's annoyed when she doesn't answer the door, but he knows she's on the other side. So he remains until she answers, and presses a long, thin box into her hands when she does. She opens it as he walks away, to find a diamond bracelet waiting for her. The door closes as she smiles, knowing that she has her something new.

* * *

It rains as they go to follow another lead. She thinks he's forgotten, but he hasn't, and as they walk, he pushes something into her hands. She gives him a look, but he says nothing, content to look out in front of them, but unable to keep a faint smile off his face. She continues to eye him before opening it, to find the set of diamond earrings she'd been looking at a few days before. And right there in middle of the sidewalk, she pulls him to her so they can share a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to tell which pairing this is supposed to be by the time you get to the last paragraph. I hadn't really planned on sticking them in here, but then...I couldn't just leave them out.

* * *

They were supposed to be on an assignment. And that was the problem. It wasn't exactly as if he could do the whole 'on one knee' thing when they were being watched by God only knew how many people. So he didn't. Instead, he took the box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and then looked over at him, smiling faintly as she nodded. He reached for her hand under the table and laced his fingers through hers, feeling for the first time that maybe this task force was worth it.

* * *

Something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue. Or so that was what they said. He'd forgotten about it until now. But now that he remembered, he found himself standing outside a so-called 'dressing room', handing something to Alicia, something she smirked at him for and called the "something old". It really was, though, he thought, walking back to where he was supposed to be. That diamond necklace of his mother's had been around for quite a while.

* * *

A remark from Erin reminds him of what's sitting in his pocket. She really has no room to talk about being married forever, he thinks, she's been married longer than I have. But he's not in the mood to get into it with her. Angie's sitting across the table and a few seats down from where he is, so he takes this box and slides it down the table, not at all surprised at what comes from the others when she opens it to find a set of diamond earrings inside. So much for his forgetting their anniversary. 


End file.
